


Famous (I'm the One)

by Dahlia12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crossdressing, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry are just jealous because Goldstein has a crush on Draco but he didn't even bat an eye on him, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I got the title from the name of the trend's song, I got this idea from a Tik Tok trend, I just felt like he's romantic, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Muggle Studies, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, One-Shot, Possessive Harry Potter, Romantic Harry Potter, Smut, They owned mobile phone, TikTok, TikTok trend, Top Harry Potter, Trust or Dare, or domestic, so don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia12/pseuds/Dahlia12
Summary: Since the start of Eighth Year, Muggle Studies had been introducing them to a muggle technology called the mobile phone.Pansy Parkinson was obsessed with it, especially one application called Tik Tok and are forcing Draco to make one with her.And why is Potter acting possessive and jealous?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 243





	Famous (I'm the One)

Draco let out a frustration groans and gave his friend a look that dare her not to test him but his friend just waves him off. 

‘ So, Draco I found a new Tik Tok trend that I want to create but with you ‘, she said with a tone Draco knew too well when she wants something from someone. She showed one of the video of the trend to him and Draco’s mind immediately went no.

Right now, they were sitting at the Gryffindor’s table since the bitch started hooking up with Granger. Never in a billions years he would have thought that they are going to date or that Granger is a lesbian, less likely liking Pansy but the inter-house relationship between Slytherin and Gryffindor have been better since they started dating.

Since the starts of Eighth Year, Muggle Studies have been a mandatory subject for the students that comes back from the war. The Muggle Studies Professor thought that it would be a great idea for students to own their own phone so each one of the Eight Year own one.

Pansy have been dragging him and Blaise to hang out with the Gryffindor Trio although he didn’t want to because it felt odd at first but the longer they hanged out together, it felt right.

‘ No, ask someone else or better ask Blaise, he would do it because he loves attention’, he said looking up from Pansy’s phone and turned his attention back to his food.

While he was enjoying his food, he felt someone sits besides him that made him turned his attention from his food the the person’s besides him. It was Potter, Potter was looking back at him and smiled.

When the school reopen, Potter came back looking all tall and broad, he’s not the scrawny kid he met at the robe shop instead he was tall, taller than Draco. His features are rough that makes him look like a man, not that he’s not a man. His hair is just the same, messy and look like a bird nest but that makes girl and some additional boys swoon over him including Draco but Potter didn’t even bat an eye on them.

‘ What are you guys talking about? ‘, he asked while filling his plate with food. Draco was looking around for Blaise because he still haven’t come down for breakfast and he would always come down with Potter and Weasley but Weasley was absent too.

‘ Tik Tok videos’, answered Pansy as she looked up from her phone and show it to Potter. ‘I want to recreate it with Draco but he didn’t want to’ , she continues.  
‘Of course I didn’t want to, you want us to switch clothes, you wearing man clothes and I would have to wear woman’s clothes’ , he said when he turns his attention back to them. 

‘ I don’t care and anyways Parkinson always get what they want’, argued Pansy.

‘ Nope! I’m not going to listen to you. You are not my mother’, said Draco sternly. 

‘Well, Draco you will listen to me when I’m going to blackmail you’.

Draco knows Pansy and he knows that she going to blackmail him by telling Potter his crush on him and Draco was not ready for the world to know it. ‘You will not!’, shouted Draco.

‘Besides, a lot of people wants me to do videos with you again’, she paused and looked at someone, Draco followed her eyes movement and saw that she stops her eyes at Anthony Goldstein. 

‘ especially Goldstein’, she smirked as she continues. He noticed that Goldstein was looking at them, especially looking at him with a lust in his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a strong arm on his waist pulling him, pulling him closer to Potter. Draco looked at him but Potter was looking at Goldstein with a hint of possessiveness in his eyes. The arm on his waist squeezed him tighter the longer Goldstein looked at him.

When Goldstein realised Potter’s furious glare directed at him, he averted his eyes away from both of them. Draco looked at him with questioning look and Potter tilted his head to the side with confusion on his face. Draco’s eyes lingered on the arm on his waist, Potter followed his eyes movement, that’s when he realized his arm are on his waist. 

He pulled him arm away and divert his eyes on his half eaten food with red tinted on his cheeks. 

Draco was confused with Potter’s action, He doesn’t know why Potter acting all possessive. Pansy looked at them with her eyebrow raised and amusement on her face. She knew something that he don’t and he was curious to know what is it.

Draco was trying to voice his curiosity when Blaise and Weasley walked inside the Great Hall and sat down besides them.

‘ What did we missed?’, asked Blaise while chugging Pansy’s Pumpkin Juice guiltily ignoring Pansy’s voice of protest. Weasley’s was filling his plate with lots of chickens and stuffed it inside of his mouth ferociously.

‘ Just trying to blackmail Draco to film a tik tok video with me’, said Pansy smugly.  
‘ Again ? With the tik tok? I think you are addicted Pans’, said Blaise while wiping away the beverage that leaked out of the corner of his mouth with his hand.

‘ I don’t care and anyways I got a lot of attention on that app especially using Draco and sometimes you’, said Pansy as she swipe up and down on her phone screen.

‘ Then why don’t you use Blaise then for this viral trend?’, asked Draco.

‘ Well, first of all I know if I used you for the trend, it will blow up because you have a body of a china doll, it’s delicate and it makes guys swoon and girls jealous over you. Second of all, a lot of guys on the app want you again in my account since you don’t have one. Third of all, showing off your skin with less clothes will make mans go savage over you. Is the reason enough or I have to add more ?’ asked Pansy as she tucked away her phone into her pocket.

‘ I don’t have to listen to you’, said Draco as he crossed his arm together. Pansy looked at him with a expression as if he dare to challenge her. ‘ You know what I think you will’, said Pansy as she turned her head at Potter to address something to him.

‘ Potter, did you know our lovely Draco right her-’, Draco cuts her off by shoving food in her mouth, stood up and addressed to them that he are going to Potion. Without waiting for a reply, he quickly walked away and out of the Great Hall to the empty Potion Classroom since some students are still in the Great Hall.

He waited outside since Slughorn haven’t open the door for them yet. While he stood there for ten minutes with a few students waiting and staring into nothing while the students chatted with their friends, he felt a human present besides him.

‘ Hi Malfoy’, said Goldstein as he smiled at him dauntlessly. Draco noticed that he was standing too close to him that their shoulders brushed together.

‘ Hello Goldstein’, said Draco with no enthusiasms in his voice. Goldstein was focusing his eyes on his face. ‘Uhm Malfoy, there some sauce on the corner of your mouth’ said Goldstein as he brought his hand to his face, pointed at the corner of his mouth.

Draco wiped his mouth furiously and asked Goldstein if the sauce are still there, Goldstein chuckled softly and brought his hand to his face and wiped the sauce off his face. Before he got to thank him, Slughorn opens the door to the Potion room and ushered them in while The golden trio with an additional of Pansy and Blaise come up to them. 

Goldstein walked inside the room while waving him goodbye. Draco waved back and looked back at their group. Pansy has smug look planted on her face while Potter’s face was displease with a hint of jealousy in it.

They walked together into the classroom, Goldstein called to him and pointed his fingers to a chair besides him but Potter looking rather annoyed, took his hand and intertwined their fingers together, walked him to a table that was occupied by Pansy and Granger.

Potter released his hand when they are at the table and Draco quirked one eyebrow up. ‘ What was that all about’, asked Draco confused with his action but not to his surprise, Potter ignored his question so Draco decided to ask again because Malfoy always get want they want.

‘ So, Potter what was that all abo-’, his sentence was cut off by a loud clapped from Sloghorn. Draco was rather annoyed with Slughorn but he still turned his attention to the teacher. 

‘ So, what do you guys know about Amortentia’, asked Slughorn. A lot of students raised up their hand especially Granger. Slughorn looked at their student one by one and decides to point his finger at Goldstein to answer the question. 

‘ Yes ,Mr Goldstein’, as his fingers pointed at him. Goldstein stood up from his chair and with a look of excitement, he answered. ‘ It’s a love potion, sir’.

‘ five points to Ravenclaw’, said Slughorn as he lays the Amortentia on his table. He then continues, ‘ What did you smell if you don’t mind telling the class’.

‘ Not at all, Professor’, he said as he took a sniffed of the potion. ‘ I smelled vanilla and..’, as he took another sniffed. ‘ green apples and chocolates.’ Draco was looking at him as they locked their eyes together. Beside him, Potter made a loud huffed as his eyes looked at him, then to Goldstein and back to him. 

‘ Charming Mr Goldstein, hopes they share the same sentiment’, said Slughorn. He turned his attention back to the class and address that they are going to brew a love potion. The sounds of loud squealed from the girls rang through the class but Slughorn waves them off saying that the love potion is not a strong love potion because it will last for five minutes in case anyone trying to spike other’s drinks. Besides, no one would have to taste the Amortentia.

‘ Now you can gather ingredients from the cupboard and please work with a partner’, instructs Slughorn. Since he knew Pansy are going to work with Granger, and Blaise with Weasley. He has no other choice but to work with the mighty saviour of the Wizarding World.

‘ Potter, go take the ingredients while I set up the equipments.’ Potter obeys and walked to the cupboard. Draco set up the cauldron and everything until he felt everything was perfect. When he was done, Potter already came back holding a few ingredients that includes ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, refined peppermind oil and moonstone. 

‘ So how do we do this?’, asked Potter as he set down the ingredients on the table. Draco moved closer to Potter because it was easier to instruct Potter.

‘ First you have to drop one ashwinder egg into the cauldron’, said Draco while reading the instruction on how to make the love potion. When he saw no movement out of the corner of his eyes. He put the book down and glared at him. Potter scratched his neck in confusion.

‘Uhm I don’t know how ashwinder egg looks like’, said Potter.

‘Then how in the bloody hell you took the right ingredients’, asked Draco. He was confused since Potter is the one who took the ingredients, how would he not know how the ashwinder egg looks like.

‘Uhmm- uhmm I-’, Potter stuttered. ‘ Just show me, I really have no idea’, said Potter looking at Draco with those emerald eyes that he would always lost into. Draco took the ashwinder and gave it to Potter, they hand slightly brushed together.

‘ What should I do now?’, asked Potter after he was done dropping the egg into the boiling cauldron. The heat of the room made Draco rolled up his sleeve, the arm where he was not branded with the dark mark. Potter’s hair are messier than usual, he just realized that Potter took of his school robe showing his broad shoulder and built body that made his stomach has butterflies.

‘ Now take the rose thorns but be very caref-,’ his sentence was cut off by Potter’s screeched. Potter accidentally cut his finger and now his finger are bleeding. Draco rolled his eyes since Potter never took precaution. He went over to him and took his finger in his hand, examined it.

‘ I told you to be careful, Potter’, said Draco as he spelled Potter’s fingers clean with a cleaning spell. ‘ Can believe the boy who lived screeching over a cut finger, You-Know-Who would be rolling in his grave right now’, he mumbled as he examined Potter’s finger again so that he doesn’t miss anything.

‘ Your hand are cold, Malfoy’, said Potter as he looked at Draco in awed while Draco was holding his hand still to tend the injury. ‘ Well, it’s good for my future boyfriend then, he could warm me up’, said Draco as he looked up , the hand that was holding his hand tightened.

‘ Who do most likely want them to be your boyfriend?’, asked Harry with his eyebrow knitted and face showed of curiosity and something he couldn’t comprehend. ‘ Do we really have question my taste in guys right now, Potter?’

He handed the Potion book for Potter as they were having a conversation,Potter read it for him while he could brew the Amortentia instead. Potter took the book without question.

They were having a conversation while they are working on brewing the potion. Since the potion doesn’t last longer than five minutes, they were easier to brew than the actually love potion because they have to wait for nine days if brewing the proper love potion.

Draco was curious, he wanted to know what did Potter smell from the Amortentia, he got a flushed cheeked Potter instead of the answer. Potter throw the question back to him, he sniffed the air around him that was covered with the smell of the potion and he answered him truthfully. 

‘Not gonna lie, I smell quidditch pitch, treacle tart and butterbe-, holy Merlin’s pants’, his eyes widened with realization, he knew he likes Potter but he didn’t know that he could be in love with him. He was speechless since he just realize the part of him, but with Potter knowing it.

Before Potter get the chance to speak, Slughorn clapped his hand to mark the end of the lesson. Draco packed his bag quickly as Slughorn’s voice rang through his ears, ‘ Before you leave, please write a two rolls of parchment of the Amortentia and hand in before the next lesson. Thank you and you may leave the class now’, said Slughron as he walked to the front of the classroom.

Draco slung his bag on his shoulder and rushed out of the room without cleaning his workplace. He heard a shout from Potter telling him he was done with him yet and from Pansy demanding him make the stupid Tik Tok.

As he walked to the Eighth Year Common Room which he shared with the eighth year since there were only a few returns to continue their study but thank god he shared a room with Blaise, he thanked Morgana’s huge arse tits at that, he thinks about all of the ways on how should he avoids Potter until the end of his school year.

At this point he even think why has he agreed with his mother to continue his study and he felt annoyed to Professor McGonagall that she made Muggle Studies a mandatory subject, he was annoyed at Professor Chillburg, his Muggle Studies’s professor on giving them a bloody mobile phone but most importantly, he felt annoyed and irritated towards whoever created the damn application in the first place that he could set the Forbidden Forest on fire.

When he arrived at his room. He search for his phone since he never bring his phone with near except going to Muggle Studies. He actually forgot where he put his phone at so he crouch down to search under his bed, on top of his drawer but find nothing. 

After a few minutes of searching for his goddamn phone, he finally found it under his pillow, he felt dumb because he doesn’t remember putting it there. He locked into his phone and search for Blaise’s contact number and call him.

‘ Hello Draco, why are calling me in this find lovely morning’, said Blaise over the phone.  
‘ He knows!’ , screamed Draco at the phone and end the call, threw the phone on the bed and decided that he need to sit. He sat down at the edge of the bed and hunched over and rubbed his face with both hand. 

He hopes that Potter was oblivious so he won’t know Draco smell him on the Amortentia but since the end of the war, Potter was anything but oblivious, He did gained quite a few of common sense.

While he was thinking about Potter, he heard a ‘ ding’ coming from his phone. He took it in his hand and found he had a message from Pansy forcing him to do Tik Tok with her. He read the message without replying and he knows that usually riles Pansy up.

He was going to skip a few class today because he doesn’t want to face Potter so he lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling without realizing his eyes are slowly closing until blackness took over.

When he finally woke up, he felt uncomfortable because he slept with his school robe on. He looked outside of the window and saw the sky has turned dark. The only sound he could hear is his breathing since everything was quiet. Blaise was probably at Weasley’s room doing Merlins know what. Pansy without a doubt are with Granger right now.

He decided that he wants to shower, it took him ten minutes to get out of bed and ten more minutes to get him in the shower. He took his clothes off and went inside the shower.

It took him an hour in the shower since he was an hygienic type of person but both Pansy and Blaise said otherwise, they said he took longer than girls to get ready. They are just jealous that he had a flawless skin that made girl jealous of him.

When he stepped out of the bathroom as he dried off, he felt strong arm slither around his waist and a hot breathe on his neck, pulling him closer to the person’s hard chest. He turned his head to look at the intruder and not to his surprise, it was Potter.

‘ I’ve been waiting for you since Potion’, said Potter as he was pulling him closer leaving no space between them. Draco was mouth agape, he didn’t know what to say but he don’t have to since Potter kept on talking.

‘ When you told me what you smell on the Amortentia, I was esthetics because the boy who I was in love with, love me back. I gave you a lot of hints Draco, you are so oblivious.’, said Harry as he was trailing kisses on his neck until he came to his ear, ‘ I touched you all the time to make you notice me, to have your undivided attention only for me’, whispered softly and bit on his ear lope softly. Draco’s soft moaned echo through the room.

‘ When I heard that students have to come back to continue their Eighth Year, I said to myself that I will do anything in my power to be your friend and going more from there, to make you mine.’, with his strong arm around his waist, Potter lead both of them towards his bed as his mouth continue trailing kisses down on his neck.

‘ You should have see my face when Mione informed me that she and Parkinson are dating. It means my work will be easier.’, said Harry as he turned Draco’s body around so he was facing him. As Potter trailing kisses down his neck, Draco moaned his name.

When Draco’s leg hit the bed, Potter pushed him down carefully with him followed by. With Potter lay on top of him, he lay down tiny kisses all over his face. Draco wrapped both arms around Potter’s neck.

When he finally kissed his mouth, Draco felt the butterflies in his stomach broke free.

‘ Harryy- ‘, he moaned Potter’s name even though Potter’s mouth was on his. Potter then broke off the kiss to look at him, ‘ Yes baby, what do you want? I’m right here baby’, said Potter as he kiss his forehead and down to this face until he came to his mouth again.

Potter swiped his lower lip asking permission to enter his mouth, Draco opened his mouth willingly only for him.

Draco never felt like this before with anyone else, it feels like Potter took his soul away, it feels like he was reborn for the second time. As Potter kissed him, he brought his hand to Potter’s hair, caressing his hair.

With Potter’s tongue exploring his mouth, he felt he’s on cloud nine, a muggle idiom which he learned in Muggle Studies. The hand that was caressing Potter’s hair fell to his shoulders and down to Potter’s waist. He pulled Potter’s shirt off of him, releasing him from Potter’s mouth, Potter comply without any protest. Potter then did the same to him by pulling the towel that was wrapped around him off, leaving him fully naked while Potter still in his trouser.

He was actually forgot about the scar on his chest when Potter stared down at his chest, eyes wide with guilt. Without waiting for Potter to speak, he put his hand on Potter’s left cheek, gently rubbing it with the tip of his thumb. ‘ It’s okay Harry, I have forgiven you long time ago, we were both at fault at that time’, as he stared into his eyes, those emerald eyes that made him fall in love with the boy.

The eyes that shows he was truly sorry about leaving scar on him. With determination, Potter attacked his lips, deepening the kiss as his tongue was in Draco’s within seconds.

When he was satisfied with Draco’s mouth, he kissed him on his neck, suck it aggressively leaving hickies for people to see that Draco belongs to him. Draco moaned harder, calling his name when he sucked on his sensitive spot.

He leaved enough hickey to last for three days or more for people to see, he then comes down to his chest, kissed the scar and sucked lightly on his nipples. Draco was trashing under him. Draco can’t wait anymore, ‘ Harry, please fuck me, I can’t take it anymore, I want to feel you inside me’, begged Draco.

Potter’s hard penis rubbed continuously on Draco with Potter still in his trouser but he took care of it by taking them off himself, by the look on Potter’s face, he can tell that Potter was impatient to get himself naked for Draco.

Once they were both fully naked. Potter looked at him with lust, pupil expanding leaving only black around his iris, his cheeks flushed as their groin rubbed against each other.

‘ I’ve been waiting for this day’, whispered Potter in his ear, Draco nodded in agreement because he can’t deny this part of him anymore, the part that wants Potter.

‘ Do you have lube?’, asked Potter while looking at his face, his hand brushed his penis teasingly. Draco nodded his head furiously and pointed his hand to the drawer where he put his lube.

Potter stretches his hand to open the drawer while he was still on top of him and reach for the lube. He brought the lube and open the cap, poured a handful in his hand, , spreading the cool gel around the tip of his penis and down the shaft, his hand are moving up and down continuously.

Draco’s moaned are getting harder and harder, he brought his free hand to Potter’s broad shoulders as he kissed Potter soundly, Potter deepened the kiss as his hand find his balls and fondling it with his rough hand, precome leaking out of him.

Draco can’t take it anymore with Potter teasing him, he begged him to fuck him already. Potter too decided he was done with the teasing, he release Draco’s dick. He took back the abandoned lube and poured some more in his hand to prepare Draco.

He slicked one finger in, working his way through Draco’s hole, watching Draco’s face expression careful. Draco begged him to put more fingers in, he complied while his other hand wrapped on his waist.

‘ Harry- nghh I’m ready Harry’, he begged him but when he feel those fingers still in his hole. He heard chuckled coming from Potter’s mouth. He half screamed at him with desperation.

‘ Potter! I swear if you don’t put your big dick in me, I’m going to find someone else!’, said Draco choking on his breathe. He felt the arm on his waist tightened, he feels Potter pulling out his fingers from his tight little hole.

Potter bend his knees till they reached his head, leaving a clear view of his hole for Potter to see.He looked down at Potter, he was grasping his hard length by the base instead.

He guided the tip onto Draco’s hole and enter him slowly. The only sound that could be heard is their hard breathing.

The lithe boy screamed as he felt the enormous length entered his tight tiny hole. He clenched his hole signaling that he was ready for him.

Potter thrust into him slowly at first as he kissed down his neck leaving more hickey. ‘ Finally, this tight little hole belong to the rightful owner. Mine!’, said Potter as he kisses him on the mouth soundly, his thrust become frantic when his possessiveness took over.

‘ Yes! Yes! Harry! Yourss -nghh only yours’, screamed Draco as he agreed with Potter. ‘ You belong to me Draco, not Goldstein or anyone else.,Mine!’ he growled as the sound of their heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin echo through the room.

When Potter’s enormous length hit his prostate, he screamed so loud that he came.

Potter pounded into him hard enough leaving bruises on his waist, where Potter’s arms holds onto him tightly. A few minutes later, Potter cum in him with a grunt, a pure bliss showed on his face. Both of them are sweating, red faced. Potter kissed him soundly and flashes him a bright smile as he pulled out.

Draco was impressed when Potter ‘Accio’ for his wand since he was powerful enough to be called ‘The Boy Who Lived Twice’ and spell both of them. He then laid his wand on top of the drawer and lay his body besides Draco.

Pulling him closer to his chest, Draco cuddling him, arm wrapped around his hard chest, feeling content. Potter wrapped his hands and legs around Draco, not intended to let go, leaving no space between them. Potter sneaked his hand down to Draco’s arse and squeeze it fondly as he laid down kisses on his face. 

‘ I love you so much Draco’, said Potter as he kissed his mouth, deepening the kiss.

‘ I love you too, Harry’, whispered Draco as he looks at Potter with affection.

He never knew that Potter was this romantic, but he has nothing against it. 

They laid on bed, snuggling close to each other until their tired eyes closed with a fond smile on both of their face.

Draco woke up from the feeling of someone’s hand squeezing his arse. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that their sleeping position from last night had change, his head are laid on Harry’s chest. He gave Harry a chaste morning kiss, Harry accepted it as he squeezed his arse firmly. Draco moaned into the kiss.

Yeah, he had change his name from Potter to Harry in between the night in his head.

With a hoarse voice, Draco asked him for the time. Harry casts a wandless tempus and it shows that they were late for their Transfiguration lesson. He hopes that Professor McGonagall was a having a good morning because he don’t want to mess with her.

Draco half shouted at Harry asking him why he didn’t wait him up but what he got is a cheeky grin and a shrugged shoulders from him. He quickly get ready while Harry went back to his dorm to get ready from there since he didn’t have a spare clothes in Draco’s room. 

Draco looked into the the mirror to fix his hair when he saw the hickies left by Harry last nigh so he used a disillusionment charm.

When he was ready, he waited for Harry outside of his room. Harry come out wearing a clean school uniforms.

Draco folded his arms together and told him that he left a lot of hickey on him and Harry had this smug look on his face that he wish he could punch it without ruining the beautiful face.

Draco was rushing since he never been late to class before so he told Harry to walk faster but Harry ignored his demand and took his hand in him and interlaced their fingers together, telling him to relax.

Draco looked at him as if he was out of his mind without releasing their joined hands since he loves the feelings of Harry’s body contact on him.

‘ Potter! Are you out of your mind? I know you are the Chosen One but this is McGonagall!’ said Draco as he was pulling Harry to walk faster with their interlaced hand.

‘ I thought I was Harry last time’, said Harry as he quirked one eyebrow up.

‘ You are Potter to me when you being insufferable’, as he looked down to the ground, flushed cheeks.

When they arrived in front of the classroom’s door, Draco tried to shook Harry’s hand off but Harry just tightened his grip and pulling him inside and inside they went.

‘ Ah Finally, Mr Potter has bless us with his present followed by Mr Malfoy’, informed McGonagall to the class in her sarcastic tone.  
She looked down at their intertwined hand and mumbled to herself but most of the students can hear her including them.

‘ Why can’t they wait until next week, now I’ve lost a bet to Pomona’, as she shakes her head hating that she had lost a bet.

‘ Now have a seat both of you’, instructs McGonagall. The only two empty seat left was besides Goldstein, he can tell that Harry was clearly having none of him but he can’t do anything so he decided to sit in the middle of them while Draco sits at his right side, leaving Goldstein at his left.

Goldstein gave him an enthusiastic waves, Draco just nodded his head, which it pleases Harry with their interaction.

As the lesson goes by with Harry’s palm rested on his left thigh, Harry was very distracting as he was trying very hard to concentrate on the lesson.

He felt the hand on his hand went up, he swatted his hand away and leaned into his ear and whispered viciously, ‘ If you keep on distracting me, after the lesson I might ask Goldstein for help since he was really good at Transfiguration.’

The hand on his thigh stopped moving but still rest there. He can’t believe that Potter was such a jealous type. 

He rather studying alone instead of asking for someone for help especially Goldstein but as long as it works on Potter, he doesn’t mind.

The lessons end and they were walking to the Great Hall when Harry get a notifications from a groupchat. Draco never bring his phone with him. With Harry hand holding his while his other hand took out his phone beside him.

Harry swiped up to unlock his phone and replied to the message. When he was done, he put the phone back in his pocket.

‘ Who is it from?’, asked Draco as they were walking to the 8th year table. Draco noticed that they got a look from the lower year looking at their intertwined hand, he looked at Harry and saw that he was not bothered by the staring.

‘ The 8th year groupchat, they were having a party tonight since it’s Friday night and I replied that we are going to be there’, said Harry as they were sitting down.

‘ Who send the message’, asked Draco.

‘ Pansy’, replied Harry as he filled his plate with food.

Of course it’s Pansy Parkinson, the bane of his existence, he knows she will find a way to manipulate him into making tik tok with her.

Since they don’t have Transfiguration with Pansy, he last saw her yesterday morning and he was glad for it.

Harry was feeding him from his plate too, he was so domestic when he felt Pansy Parkinson sits besides him.

‘ I guess I can’t use Potter against you now’, she huffed, crossing her arms.

‘ Guess you can’t now’, he sticked out his tongue at her. 

Harry was looking at them with amused so he decided to kiss his cute boyfriend on the mouth, Draco took it without protest and sighs into the kiss.

Now he was anxious since he don’t know what tactic she going to use against him. For a whole day, Draco was being extra nice to her but she stills shook him off saying that anything that he do won’t made her change her mind unless he do tik tok with her. 

Night came, Draco get ready in his room, he was wearing a light grey skinny jeans that hugged his arse and a blue shirt that fitted his body leaving no space for his body to breathe.

He heard a knock on the door and went to open it, it was Harry. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt where the sleeves was folded and a black jeans. He was beautiful.

‘ Hey there handsome’, said Draco as he walked to him to greet him and give him a chaste kiss but Harry sneaked his arms around his waist and now they were having a heated kiss.

‘ You look beautiful baby, can’t believe that you are mine’, as he was squeezing his arse through the jeans. Harry love his arse so much that he touch it all the time.

Draco had to put his hand on Harry’s chest to pull them off from the heated kiss before they went wild. Draco slipped his pristine hand in Harry’s, he brought his hand up to his mouth and kiss the back of Draco’s hand.

‘mmm so romantic’.

‘Of course I’m romantic, I got you here by my side, I can do whatever I want to you as I please and I never intent to let you go’.

Hearing those words coming from Harry’s mouth made his mind goes fuzzy.

Harry lead him out to the common room, where the party was held.

The loud sound of the music echo through the common room, he saw a lot of people dancing. Draco looked around for Pansy and Blaise, saw that they were with their plus one. Pansy was dancing with Granger while holding a drink in her hand.

Blaise were kissing someone in the corner of the room but he didn’t who did he kissed but one thing he knows is that it was a man kissing Blaise.

Harry release their intertwined fingers and told him that he was going to get a drink for the both of them so he decided to find an empty seat.

Draco was waiting for Harry to get the drinks when Goldstein sat besides him.

‘ Hello Draco’, said him as he gave him a seductive smile.

‘Hello’, replied Draco hesitantly

‘ Right Draco yea you look good today, I wonder if I could take you on dat-’, his sentence was cut off by Harry, who sat himself beside him and pulled Draco onto his lap.

‘Here you go baby’, as he handed the drink to him, he laid his back against Harry’s chest, Harry sneaked one arm around his waist. When he turned back to Goldstein, he was already gone.

‘ You know you are quite a jealous git aren’t you, Potter?’, said Draco smugly as he raised one eyebrow up.

‘ Oh shut up’.

They were having a great time until Pansy called out to people in the common room to play a game. They were told to gather around the circle, Draco was hesitant because it was Pansy but Harry pulled his hand to the gather crowd and sat down around the circle.

When all of them are sitting down, Pansy announced that they were going to play Truth or Dare. Before they started, Draco spoke up, ‘ You know what, I’m getting tired now’, as he fake his yawned and ready to stand up.

‘ Quite a pussy aren’t you, Draco?’, dared Pansy as she crossed her arms together and quirked one eyebrow up.

‘No’ , he defended himself.

‘ Then let me initiate the first truth or dare then for you’.

‘ Sorry Pans I’m tired as fuck’, as he fake yawned again.

‘ Well You are quite a pussy then’, argued Pansy.

He knows that Pansy was trying to rile him up and humiliate him in front of these people. She gave him the most devilish smile and he wish he could punch her or something but Malfoy don’t punch girls.

‘Okay then, give me truth or dare’, he had an idea in his mind but he hopes Pansy don’t ask him some ridiculous truth because he was going to pick truth no matter what the question is or he hopes so.

‘ Truth or Dare, Draco?’, smiled Pansy devilishly.

‘Truth’, he answered.

She smirked at him as if she knows what’s he’s doing, ‘ Okay tell me what actually happen in summer 1994?’.

He was doomed because he knows that she knows because he did tell her but she acts dumb about it right now and want him to tell in front of everybody, especially Harry.

That was the year he realised he has a crush on his now boyfriend and told his friends and parents about it but it didn’t go too well. He rather did the dare than tell them about it, it was the secret he rather buried with him because he was ashamed to talk about it.

‘ You know what Pans’, he sighs in defeated and continue, ‘ Let’s just make your stupid tik tok’.

Pansy screamed in glee and run to her dorm, Draco looked at his boyfriend in surrender but his boyfriend are looking at him with excitement. The people around them all can’t wait because Pansy posts tik tok videos a lot and people are enjoying it.

She stormed back into the common room with clothes in her hand. He saw a green mini skirts in her hand and a white cropped top, a few chain and hair tie. 

Oh fuck, what has his life had come into.

Pansy walked up to him and handed the clothes to him and asked him to change his outfits quickly while she changes hers.

‘ What about your clothes’, questioned him.

Pansy waved him off and told him that she already prepared for it.

In his room, he was contemplating on not doing it because the mini skirts is really mini that shows his thigh and the cropped top shows his belly but in the end, he decided to just face the music, another idiom he learned from Muggle Studies.

Pansy was already there waiting for him when he stepped inside the common room wearing HIS clothes he might add.

People were looking at him with surprise, he too saw some enviousness in some of the girl’s eyes. When he turned his head to look at his boyfriend, Harry was gawking at him with open mouth, eyes filled with lust.

‘ Is that my clothes? Whatever let’s just get on with it’, pointing his fingers at the clothes that she was wearing but just waved his hand off after a second.

She helped him tie his hair to make it stand up. After she was satisfied with her work, she pulled out her phone from the pocket and open the tik tok application.

She turned the volume up for, ‘ Listen, I would be the first in the frame from the start because it was going to be a boy’s voice that’s going to sing and you jump in when it was the girl’s voice, understand?’

Draco nodded his head while looking rather annoyed at Pansy’s antic. He sighed again, what in the bloody hell is his four years old mind thinking, choosing Pansy to be his friend?

Pansy rests her phone on the windowsill, position the phone perfectly against the window glass the way she wanted. When she was ready, she stand in the frame and set the timer and pressed the button to start.

The boy’s voice rang through and Pansy did silly movement and when it was his turn to jump in, he walked into the video awkwardly.

When the song end, Pansy took the phone into her hand and shakes her head furiously, looking unsatisfied.

‘ No, I don’t like it. Again.’, as she put her phone against the window glass. Draco decides to roll his eyes instead of saying no because he is a pussy. Pansy was scarier that her Aunt Bella when she was mad or when things don’t go her way.

Pansy pressed the button again and timer went on, she did a ‘basic guy’ movement when trying to be flirty and when the girl’s voice came up, Draco walked into the frame, confident that before but still awkward. When they were done. Pansy looked through the video again and was not impressed.

‘ Draco! Stop! Walking! Like! A! Bloody! Stick!’, she screamed. ‘ Walked the way you usually walk’, as she walks back to put the phone back against the window glass.

‘ Okay okay you want a perfect tik tok video? I gave you one!’, because he had given up, right now he just want to lay his head on Harry’s shoulder or just be with him in general. 

Talking about Harry, he was looking at him intensely and impatient shown on his face, clearly wanted to have Draco all to himself while he was wearing the mini skirt.

Pansy set her phone against the window again, pressing the button and waiting for the timer to went off. When it was Draco’s turn, he goes all out.

‘𝘏𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 ’ he went in the frame as the lyrics sang the song. He twirled himself around and bend his body, then went up to point his finger at himself and pointed his index finger up as showing the number one finger.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that most boys are drooling especially his boyfriend.

‘𝘏𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘨𝘴’, as the lyrics continued, he pointed his fingers at Pansy because he was the ‘he’, showed his arse at Pansy for her to slap it and she did slapped it really hard that he bend a little forward,

‘𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘯𝘴’, he bend his body forward and rotating himself and shaking his head in circle and went back up and clutched his hand together to make a gun. His mini skirt went up, showing a bit of Pansy’s lingerie. He doesn’t even know why she gave it to him to wear.

Pansy went to get her phone in thrilled that she started clapping her hand after she was satisfied with the end result. The crowd all clapped their hands for their performances.

‘ Okay let’s continue the game’, said Pansy but she was interrupted by Harry.  
‘You know what Pansy, I’m going to take Draco to our room to devour him in there’, said Harry unashamed of his word, took Draco hand and rushed them towards their dorm.

‘ Hey! That’s my clothes you are wearing!’, screamed Pansy from a far as they went inside the room. Harry slammed the door shut and vanished their clothes just by the snap of his fingers.

He smashed their lips together as Harry pulled him closer to his chest, their length are touching, their body are touching each other. Harry moved his hand to his waist and down to his arse, squeezed it violently that Draco moaned into the kiss.

Harry spells his fingers with lube, sleeked finger enter his hole, moving in and out. Their body are moving in sync with each other.

Harry trailed kisses down his neck as one finger turned into two, working inside of Draco. Sucking on his neck hard, leaving hickey.

He murmured as he kisses his neck, biting hard on it.

‘ Did you know that Goldstein can’t take his eyes of you, I can see that he wants you but he can’t have you because you are mine!’

Draco moaned louder than before when three fingers enter his hole and hits his prostate relentlessly, precum shooting out his length.

He begged Harry to fuck him as Harry’s fingers works inside of him.

‘ I saw how their eyes went when they saw that you are wearing a lingerie under the skirt, I can’t take my eyes of you, baby but thank god I recorded the whole process of you making tik tok’, Harry pushed him down to the bed on his back. Harry then flipped him over presenting his arse for Harry’s eyes .

Harry devoured his hole with his mouth and taste the liquid.

‘mmm delicious’, said Harry as his mouth sucked on Draco’s tight hole.

‘nghhh- Harry please… fuck me… I can’t take it anymore… please Harry’, begged Draco, Harry gave in and lined up his big length to Draco’s hole and pushed in.

They were engrossed with each other for the rest of the night.

As Draco laid his head on Harry’s chest after a long hours of making love, his last thought were maybe he should download the application.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a Tik Tok trend and thought that it was a good idea so that's why you are here reading it. Hope you enjoy! and if I have any grammar mistakes, please forgive me because I sucked and I'm lazy to read it back.. oops sorry
> 
> Please leave kudos or comment! I would gladly appreciate it.
> 
> And please check out my other fanfic called ' The Child of House of Black'  
> 


End file.
